


Bad Boy

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ugh... roleplay was the worst...





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> At the risk of being a broken record, can I just prompt/ask for more phone sex operator Orion, please~? If you need an actual prompt, maybe "let me hear you whisper". Thank youuu~

      “Good evening, sexy. How are you doing tonight?”

      “Mmmm… great now that I’ve got _you_ on the line, StarShine,” a familiar voice purred into Orion’s audial. 

      He gave a little shudder. This was another of his repeat customers, but one Orion barely tolerated. Nevertheless, the mech always remained on the line with him for far longer than any of his other customers, even the friendly caller who just commed in to chat. The more minutes a customer stayed connected with Orion, the more money he earned. So despite his disgust, he had to make this good.

      “Shaker, it’s good to hear your voice!” Orion enthused, much more able to bluff his way through these calls then when he had first started this job. The designation of ‘Shaker’ was fake, just like his own. Everything about these calls were fake. Except for the perversity of the mechs on the other line. That was absolutely genuine. 

      “Yours too. I have an idea for tonight. I want you to whisper into my audial and tell me what a bad…  _bad_  mech you’ve been.”

      Ugh. Role play. Orion _hated_ role play.

      Internally sighing, Orion lowered his voice. “It’s… it’s true. I’ve been absolutely… _wicked_.”


End file.
